


Sleeping love

by Kus_from_safe-skeletons (Ameko)



Series: Polyamor collection [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, NSFW, Polyamory, Possessivity, Somnophilia, kustard - Freeform, spicycinnaroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameko/pseuds/Kus_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: This is my entry for undertailsoulsex contest ! Please, mind the tags, you have some trigger content here.Theme: New experiencesCategory: Noncon/DubconI need to thank @lazy-safetastic-13, @iason29-kingdomtale and Ked from @safe-skeletons for the beta-read and for all your kind words about my work. Thank you so much !





	Sleeping love

Red was beautiful. As far as he could remember, Sans had always found his double incredibly cute, despite his evil look that he tried to give himself. Coming from a world as hard as his, it was not that amazing.

Besides, it was probably for this reason that Papyrus had taken the little skeleton under his wing. His little brother had always seen the best in the others and that was no exception when they met their alter ego, coming from other timelines. Perhaps that was also why Papyrus and Red had come closer until being together, by forming a couple.

Nevertheless, Sans couldn't help but be jealous. Oh, certainly, he was happy for them. But he had always loved his younger brother secretly, and he fell in love at first sight when he had seen his double.   
It was perhaps fate that had distanced them from each other.

 

So why was he in his brother's room, watching Red sleep?

 

Papyrus had always had been a light sleeper but also an early riser. So at 4 o'clock in the morning he had already left for a good half-hour for his morning training. And he had let Red sleep. In the same position he had fallen asleep the night before. Either, just after a night of particularly noisy love, who had left Sans trembling of an uncontrolled orgasm after hearing them moan right next to where he was sleeping.

 

And apparently his little brother had some interesting... fantasies... Red was naked, half covered by the sheet, lying on his side and his hands tied in front of his face, tied to the headboard. He had a blindfold on and there was also a ring gag to keep the jaw open minding its business on the bedside table.

 

To be honest, this vision completely ignited the small skeleton. His magic had already appeared in his shorts and a blue light illuminated his rib cage and the fabric covering his erection. His blue tongue slowly passed over his teeth as he couldn't take his eyes off the stage. And without realizing it, he moved to slip behind Red. He lowered his shorts slightly to release his already hard cock, slowly rubbing it against the coccyx of the asleep little skeleton.

 

A long sigh of pleasure escaped him as he closed his eyes for a second. Fucking hell, he was touching Red, without his consent, in his brother's bed, while he wasn't there... What was wrong with him ?!   
  
He slowly moved his hips to continue to feel his blue cock against the bone, his hands slipping on the other's ribs to caress the front of the body against him. He shivered with pleasure as he felt Red stir slightly.   
  
_ Oh fuck _ ... It was so... exciting ... He could have cum just like that... If the magic of the sleeping little skeleton hadn't already begun to accumulate in his pelvis.

 

Sans froze for a moment, watching the process with fascination. Then, slowly, one of his hands slid down the backbone of the asleep, who sighed a little moan of pleasure as the invading fingers caressed the magic in formation in order to get what he wanted. A few seconds later, an ectoplasmic vagina appeared and Sans could not help but push in a phalanx.   
  
The warmth and moistness of intimacy sent him a discharge of pleasure and he soon buried another finger in him, making slow movements of back and forth. And the sighs and groans that the sleeping man let out did not really help him convince himself to stop.

 

_ Fuck, I'm… raping him… A-And I betray Pap's trust… Oh fuck… I-I should… _

 

A squeal of pleasure escaped from Red's teeth, freezing him. He remained thus, his fingers deeply sunken in the orifice, the walls of which clasped and loosened, sending him chills of pleasure.

 

He waited a few minutes until his brother's lover went back to sleep, before beginning scissor movements, smiling greatly as he felt the fluids of the little skeleton that began to make his walls soft and deliciously slippery.

 

No matter how he turned the situation around in his head, he knew that what he was doing was wrong. He knew it, but he couldn't help it. His penis trembled with excitement as a rattle of pleasure escaped him.

 

He wanted more. He needed more. He wanted Red. Now.

  
His fingers reluctantly left the intimacy of the little one, who sighed in his sleep. Sans froze half a second before positioning his victim's pelvis for better access.   
  
Taking his rod in his hand, he stroked the entrance of Red's ectoplasmic lips with his cock, before slowly sinking into him. He had a hand on the pelvis of his double to guide him. He slowly, without stopping, entered until he was completely in him.   
  
A deep moan of pleasure escaped him, as he heard Red whimper weakly. He waited a few seconds, taking advantage of the warmth, of walls which compressed deliciously, and of the unhealthy satisfaction of benefitting from the weakness of his alter ego.

 

Then suddenly, he moved. At first it was slow. He took his time, his hands clinging to the smallest pelvic to make sure he would stay in place. But the more pleasure was rising in him, the more brutal his blows became.   
  
Red quickly groaned, unconsciousness making him even more vocal. And it sent out discharges of pleasure to Sans. Suddenly he realized that he didn't have enough. One of his fingers kneaded the other's clitoris with brutality, his hips pounding the little skeleton without mercy until Red reached orgasm.

 

The smallest squeak of pleasure as Red’s body twisted and shivered. Sans licked his teeth at this sight, continuing to take him fiercely even when walls tightened and loosened to get rid of the intrusion. He heard Red slowly whine of pain and withdrew.  

But he hadn’t finished yet. He straightened up and opened Red’s legs, placing himself between them as the latter laid on his back. And without waiting, he penetrated him again into an almost bestial rattle. He had nothing more to do with his moral, to know if what he was doing was wrong or not. He just wanted to fuck Red until he came in him, fill him with his seed, see the blue sperm disappear in red magic to become  a beautiful violet color, and tell him how much he wanted to make him his own, to force him to carry his children...

 

\- P-Paaaap…

 

Sans felt an icy chill run through his spine. Red was waking up. Oh but hell, he was so close… He couldn’t stop himself and continued to mercilessly pound into the ectoplasmic vagina of his double.

 

\- H-Haaaan, fuuuuck… P-Pap, it's… haaaan… t-too much…

 

Sans winced, unable to reach his own orgasm. He kept one of his hand on Red’s pelvis to keep him still as his other hand came to squeeze his double’s throat, who gasped searching for air.  

 

\- W-What...s g-goin'...on… P-Pap… Y-You're…

 

It was too much. He didn’t want to hear the name of his brother from Red’s mouth now. He wanted to hear him moan his name. He wanted to see him understand and to come by looking at him. He wanted to claim him as his and he wanted to do it now. So he suddenly snatched the blindfold off of Red, before taking his legs in his hands to spread them even more. Sans made him bend his knees and lay them on the mattress as he lifted himself slightly to reach the inside of his double more deeply.  

The little skeleton took time to realize, and suddenly, his breath cut itself and his eyes went out.

 

\- S-Sans…? O-Oh  _ stars _ …! N-Noooo, we… H-haaan…!

 

Sans couldn’t help but smile, leaning over his double to lick his neck slowly, making him moan.  

 

\- I love you Red… I always loved you… I need you… And I want you to be mine…

\- S-Saaaans, it-it's…  _ s-shiiiiiit _ !

 

The big one chuckled and bit suddenly his shoulder to hold him still as he felt close to orgasm. His movements became more erratic as he gasped, shivering as he heard Red lose the little control he had on his breath to moan louder and louder. The latter had barely time to beg:  

 

\- N-Nooooot i-insiiiiide….!

 

Just before Sans sinks as deeply as possible into him to pour in long spouts of blue seed. Red arched, his own orgasm made him squeal with force. 

 

It was only once emptied, panting and trembling, that Sans retreated and realized the situation. His double twisted under his own spasms, his sperm mixing with Red’s magic like he had imagined it. He was both strangely satisfied and… deeply shocked by his behaviour.

Guilt hit him hard. 

 

\- R-Red, I…  
\- WOWIE SANS… IT WAS… REALLY HOT.

 

Sans turned around, turning white as he watched his brother who was standing straight in front of the door. Since when was he there ? 

 

\- Paps ?! I-I can explain !  
\- YOU DON'T NEED TO, SANS, I HEAR YOU. RED, ARE YOU OK ?  
\- Y-Yes Papy, I-I'm fine… I-It was kinda unexpected… but… I like it.  
\- What ?!

 

Sans had a hard time to understand what was going on. Papyrus stepped closer to the bed and slowly untied Red, before taking Sans in his arms. The little one straightened up at his best and came to snuggle up against his alter ego, eyes closed. 

 

\- RED TOLD ME THAT HE LOVE YOU AND I TOLD HIM THAT I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS. SO WE AGREED TO TRY SOMETHING TO SEE IF YOU SHARE OUR FEELING.  
\- T-That's pretty creepy you know ?  
\- Don't be shy sweetheart, I know you loved to have me at your mercy… you kinda ruin my pelvic right now…  
\- IT WON'T EXCUSE YOU TO STAY IN BED ALL DAY RED !  
\- S-So you telling me that…  
\- We love you, Sans…  
\- BOTH OF US.  
\- And we want you to be part of our relationship, if you want to.

 

Sans struggled to convince himself that it wasn’t a dream. He clutched at his brother and double as he began to cry, guilt and anguish leaving him suddenly.  

 

\- O-Of course I-I want…! I-I love you… _Stars_ , I love you both so much…  
\- But next time, wake me up before you start.

 

Red giggle and Sans couldn’t help but do the same as Papyrus hugged them tightly against him with a smile. 

 

And it was the first night where Sans slept in the arms of the two people he loved the most in the world. 


End file.
